Implantable medical devices (IMDs) include devices such as implantable defibrillators, cardioverters, neurostimulators, and pacemakers. Since the early 1980s, thousands of patients prone to irregular and sometimes life threatening heart rhythms have had EIDs implanted in their bodies, typically in the upper chest area above their hearts. Certain of these devices detect onset of abnormal heart rhythms and automatically apply corrective electrical therapy, specifically one or more bursts of electric energy, to hearts. When the bursts of electric current are of sufficient amplitude and are properly synchronized with the cardiac signal, they restore normal heart function without human intervention, sparing patients considerable discomfort and often saving their lives.
With the increase in use of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) as a diagnostic tool, patients with IMDs are exposed to strong magnetic fields on a more frequent basis.